Somewhere Only We Know
by iluvglee1
Summary: In which Kurt has Suicidal thoughts. The meeting from season 3 where mr Shue told his suicidal story is now in season 2 after Kurt goes back to McKinley. WARNING: Suicidal thoughts, attempted Suicide. Rated M just in case.


"Lets get ready for nationals." Kurt said as he let go of Brittany from their hug.

"Not yet. You see there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's somebody who wanted to talk to you." She gestured to the top of the stairs.

He looked up and smiled as he saw his boyfriend and the other Warblers descending the stairs. "Kurt I'be been able to tell that there is something that you are keeping from me that you don't want to tell me." Blaine started and Kurt's smile faltered. "And I'm not going to force you to. You can tell me your ready but I want to sing you this song in hopes that you understand what I'm trying to say."

Kurt nodded and smiled again as his boyfriend started singing 'Somewhere Only We Know.'

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know.

Kurt hugged Blaine. "I want to tell you." He pulled back. "Nobody in Glee club knows either Blaine. M-My dad he doesn't know. I want to tell you guys, you and the New Directions at the same time."

Blaine pecked him on the lips. "Whenever you're ready, Bae." He whispered to Kurt.

Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David all stayed a little longer since they all took the same car. The rest of the Warblers either had class, dates, or just studying they had to get to.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER:

When Glee Club was over Kurt walked over to Mr Shue. "Mr Shue do you mind if Blaine comes to the meeting tomorrow? It's really important."

"Sure Kurt. That's OK."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks Mr Shue." He said and then rushed home to call Blaine and tell him and try to tell his dad.

NEXT DAY:

Kurt was sitting in the circle with everybody else. He wasn't really listening much, he was too nervous. He knew Mr Shue was telling his suicide story and it was really getting to him but what really caught his attention is when he heard a few fellow Glee Club members mumble "Oh my gosh."

Kurt subtly lifted his shirt sleeves. "I, um, I-" He couldn't finish he just sat there with his eyes cast down but he could feel everybody's eyes on him.

"Kurt?" He heard Mr Shue say. Kurt looked up and took a quick glance at everybody but made sure not to look across the circle at Blaine. He looked at Mr Shue. "Do you want to tell us your story?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and looked around again, this time only looking at Blaine for a second before looking back at the stage floor. "It was 8th grade year. That's when the bullying got bad at first I would only cut every now and then but then I got to my freshman year of High School. The bullying got unimaginably worse. Karofsky and the whole football team came along. Slushies, thrown into lockers and dumpsters. There was one day when Karofsky found me on a Saturday when I was a Sophomore. He um he found me in an ally. He started hitting me and kicked me a couple times. He called me fag and sissy and kist loads of names. He finally stopped and I stumbled home and snuck into my bedroom. I had tears running down my face. My vision was blurry but I still pulled out my razor from my bathroom. I cut my arm, deeper than I thought." He pointed to a scar on his arm, more noticeable than the others and he felt a few tears fall on to his arm. His voice broke as he continued. "I cleaned all of my wounds. But Karofsky never beat me up again. I hid all the cuts and bruises from everybody. I continued to cut and it got worse I did it 2, 3 times a day." He had tears running down his face like a waterfall.

Blaine went over to him as he chocked out a sob. He wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine tightly and cried some more. "Shh, shh it's ok baby, I've got you. It's OK, let it out." Blaine kept hold of Kurt as his own tears fell.

When Kurt finally calmed down Blaine kissed his head. "Do you still do it?" He heard Mercedes ask.

Kurt shook his head and looked over to her. "No I stopped when I transferred to Dalton." He said. Kurt looked back at Blaine and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Blaine.

"Shh, it's ok you have nothing to apologize for. It's ok." He kissed Kurt on the lips.

"OK guys, I think this meeting is over now. Kurt if you ever need to talk to anybody, we're all here for you, and of course you also have Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**OK so this is my first of this kind of fanfic. Please no flames and thank you for ready. Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or make it into a longer story. **


End file.
